1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery jumper cables, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive battery jumper cable for indication of correct polarity by the illumination of included LED elements upon inappropriate polarity connection between associated batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of battery jumper cables is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices are potentially hazardous in the creation of arcing at battery terminals with an appropriate connection between a plurality of associated batteries to be connected. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop jumper cable indicating apparatus which may be utilized to effectively and efficiently indicate appropriate battery connection. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,212 to Wright sets forth a LED arrangement wherein a series of green and red LED bulbs are associated in a separate housing remote from the battery connection clamps. The bulky and expansive Wright apparatus will tend to discourage the effective use of indication apparatus in the association of battery clamps to associated batteries.
U.S. Pat. No.3,259,754 to Matheson utilizes an add-on test clamp arrangement wherein by means of spring loaded clamps a bulb will glow upon appropriate connection of a battery clamp air. While an effective solution to indicate appropriate polarity, the Matheson patent utilizes cumbersome apparatus tending to discourage use of such equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,142 to Zapf divides the cables connecting battery clamp pairs with a coupling arrangement wherein a circuit is provided in the coupling arrangement for indication of appropriate connection of the battery clamp pairs to visually indicate appropriate clamping arrangement. As in other prior art of this type, the use of separate housing means remote from respective battery clamp pairs creates a more awkward arrangement in use and therefore discourages the use of safety of devices of this type.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,304 to Brandenburg provides a jumper cable arrangement including a coupling arrangement associated with a first battery of a first vehicle to ease the connection process to a second battery of a second vehicle but the arrangement of the Brandenburg patent is structurally remote from the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,134 to Budrose sets forth an indication arrangement for a jumper cable organization wherein a switch associated electrical connection to a battery cable to generally prevent inappropriate connection by enabling time for desired observation of appropriate connection. A timer switch may be associated with the switching arrangement in the Budrose patent. Further embodiments include multiple switching and even logic circuits to determine when cables are appropriately connected but is, as in other prior art devices, of cumbersome and complex organization discouraging the appropriate use of the simplified and improved automotive jumper cable arrangement of the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved jumper cable apparatus which addresses both the problem of effectiveness and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.